virpfandomcom-20200215-history
Venus New Year
Venus New Year is a event on Venus Island that celebrates not only the end of the current year, but the beginning of a new year. The first Venus New Year party was pioneered and organised by Taylor along with a number of other interested islanders for the end of 2015; due to its success, Rachel stepped in the next year to make the event even better. New Year Celebrations Evening Party The primary celebrations of Venus New Year consist of a party in Venus Hall, which is decorated with beautiful New Year-themed lights and decorations along with Venus Plaza and Adonis Restaurant. These decorations are put up in the morning of New Year's Eve, and taken down in the morning of the second of January. The Venus New Year party begins at 6:00PM in the evening of the thirty-first of December and ends at 2:00AM the next morning. As with any good Venus Island party, Paige will be wide awake playing a selection of music, as well as taking requests from attending islanders. Paige, Nicole, and Lisa will also hand out champagne and other refreshments to the other islanders at various points during the party. Roman candles and sparklers are also available for the islanders to use outside. While the Venus New Year party does not have a dress code as such, it is a tradition for each islander to go above and beyond in terms of their appearance. Fashion-conscious islanders will attend the party in beautiful, gala-esque evening dresses with immaculate makeup, and even less fashionable islanders will put effort into their dress. Less feminine islanders such as Anna and Michelle used to wear full suits to the party, but have since begun to wear dresses instead. Midnight Celebrations As midnight approaches, Rachel will hand out special Venus Island confetti poppers to each islander, which are then all set off as soon as the clock hits midnight, marking the beginning of the first of January of the new year. Paige will also play the Venus Island "theme song" just before the clock hits midnight, timing the song so that the drop at the start of the song happens precisely at midnight. The song will play for around five minutes before it fades out, at which point some quieter and calmer tropical-themed background music is put on. Paige will then take the opportunity to thank everyone for coming to the party and being supportive, to which everyone usually applauds. After Paige's thanks, other islanders have the opportunity to get up on stage and give a speech of their own, which usually involves how grateful they are for the experiences had and memories made on Venus Island, and other such things. At this point, things will have calmed down and the atmosphere will be rather more emotional as the islanders pour their hearts out. Post-Midnight After the islanders have given their speeches, some islanders may choose to retire to bed for the night. Those that stay can decide what they want to do, although the party is essentially over with only the quiet background music playing. Refreshments will still be available, but there may not be much left. Most islanders end up leaving to go to sleep an hour or so before the party is supposed to end, resulting in the party usually ending earlier than planned. Trivia *Dinner in Adonis Restaurant is served an hour earlier, between 5PM and 6PM rather than between 6PM and 7PM, on the thirty-first of December thanks to the New Year celebrations. *The Venus Island theme song mentioned in this article can be listened to in the Minstrel channel of the Venus Island RP server. Category:Festivities